Learning the Ways of Magic
by Lilly Blitz
Summary: A theory on how Magus has shadow magic. Rated just in case


Learning the Ways of Magic

By: Lilly Blitz

Disclaimer: I do not own CT or the characters, I only own the plot of the story.

A/N: This is a strange idea on how Magus uses his magic. My friend likes CT about as much as I do. One day, he said that Magus pulled three orbs out of a pouch at his side to cast his Shadow magic. And that, of course, made me think of this as a story. Hope you enjoy and thank you, Cross E, for giving me this idea!

* * *

It was almost done. After all these years, and all the mistakes he had made, he was almost finished.

Magus smirked in triumph as he watched the potion simmer over the fire. It was almost ready for him to use and he would be powerful enough to face Lavos at last.

He needed to have some of the most powerful magic ever to even come close to Lavos' power. He had studied in the Middle Ages for several years to achieve this. He had been able to learn the art of magic, when it was lost to him as a boy. It had been ten years since he first came to his age and he had learned much in those ten years. But not enough to face Lavos.

He checked the potion to make sure it was the correct colour. He had often got the colour wrong and had to remake the potion many times. He nodded in satisfaction; it was black.

The magic he learned wasn't as powerful as he had hoped. True, he had mastered the ability to control fire, manipulate water and harness lightning, but it wasn't enough. He needed to master shadow magic in order to defeat Lavos. All of the Mystics had the natural ability to use shadow, but he was an Enlighten One and had no such ability.

Luckily for him, he had found a book that had given him a way to get shadow magic. All it took was a potion and a few magical orbs. Getting the orbs were easy; all he had to do was combine fire, water and lightning and he created the orbs himself. The potion, however, was very complex and had to be done precisely right. There were many herbs that had to be gathered and used the right way. The mixing had to be exact. Even the time of day was important. After a year though, it was finally all correct.

Magus moved the potion off the fire and onto the table. He pulled the three orbs out of his pouch. They were all clear, like spherical mirrors. He had to wait a few minutes before adding them, and his blood to the potion. The potion would only work if the person adding their blood was a shadow elemental. Magus was indeed one, but he couldn't cast any spells.

_How stupid._

Magus sat, staring at the potion with his ruby-red eyes. Very soon, it would be ready, and he would become one of the most powerful wizards in existence. His grinned, his pointed canines shining in the dimming light.

"Oh Maaaagus! Are you there?"

Magus moaned as his head came to his hand. Why oh why did she have to show up? He hoped that she would miss him altogether in this room.

No such luck. The soft noise of boots clicking against the stone floor made him look up. A very pretty girl in a white dress was coming toward him, a grin on her face. Magus held back the groan that wanted to escape from his lips

The girl took a seat across from Magus, her hazel eyes looking at him, than to his potion, than back to him.

"Are you busy, Magus?"

Magus glared at her. "Yes, I am busy. And I would appreciate it if you would leave."

She merely continued to grin at his obvious frustration. Magus knew very well that she loved to torture him. He really shouldn't let it get to him, but annoying people was her job.

Deciding that ignoring her would only make things worse, he asked, "What do you want Flea?"

Flea pouted slightly, giving him a pathetic look. "I only wanted to keep you company. I can't find Ozzie or Slash any where, and you look like you're getting lonely."

Magus sighed, his eyes rolling to the ceiling. _That means I'm the only one she could find because the other two are hiding from her. Wish I could have done that._

It was pretty obvious that neither of the three boys couldn't take Flea for very long and avoided her as much as possible. Of course, Flea loved to be a pest and always seemed to find one of them to annoy.

While Magus was not best friends with the other two Mystics, he got along with Slash and Ozzie pretty well. True, Ozzie was fat and couldn't do much and Slash was a bit dim, but at least they weren't annoying brats like Flea.

Flea started twirling her flame red hair around her finger. "So... What are you doing with that potion? You don't seem the type to have patience to make potions."

Magus glared at her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm trying to make a potion that can give me shadow magic."

Flea's grin began to turn more smirk like. "Of course. You could never learn it without something to help you. Isn't it sad that you don't have the capability to master such magic? If it was me, I would..."

Magus tuned out the rest of her rant; he had heard it all before. Flea was as good as him when it came to magic, and loved to rub it in every chance she got. It didn't bother him anymore; she had done it a lot.

He picked up a small pin on the table and used it to prick his finger. He held his finger over the potion, allowing three drops of blood to go into the concoction. Only three, or else it wouldn't work.

"Magus? Why are you...?"

Flea was staring wide eyed at him. This took Magus slightly by surprise. Flea had never looked so serious or so uneasy before.

Magus shook his head slightly. "I need to add my blood to the potion. It won't work otherwise."

"Oh..."

Flea was a strange one all right. A girl who pretended that she was actually a guy to take the Humans off their guard. She had even fooled Slash the first time she did that. Magus still felt complied to laugh at the swordsman for that.

The potion was frothing slightly from the blood. Magus waited for the potion to calm. Adding the orbs now would result in an explosion. One he would survive, but not one he wanted Flea to go around telling everyone about.

"So why the sudden interest in learning shadow magic? You never wanted to before." Flea was looking at her fingernails in interest. Magus felt himself stiffen.

"That is none of your business!" he hissed. He certainly didn't want to tell her about Lavos, or about Schala.

"Well, fine," Flea said in a snotty voice. "You're being so rude, I think I'll leave."

He almost sighed in relief. _Good. Go and leave me alone._

Unfortunately, she did no such thing. She just continued to stare at Magus. Magus just shook his head and examined the potion.

It had stopped foaming; very calm looking even. It was ready. He held the orbs very close to the potion and dropped them in, one by one. They all landed with a thick thunk.

The potion began to emit a black aura as fumes arose from it. The three orbs were flashing and absorbing the potion in them. A moment passed and the potion was gone. All that was left in the small caldron were the orbs. They were no longer clear, but black as night.

Magus removed the orbs with extreme care. He could feel energy flowing through them, beginning to pulsate within him. This is what he wanted.

"Ooh, how interesting!" Flea exclaimed, looking around Magus' shoulder. "Do you mind if I...?"

Flea reached out to grab them from his hand, but a swat from Magus' other hand stopped her attempt.

"Yes, I do mind."

Magus smirked at Flea's muttered curses. Now he needed to test them.

He held out his hand with the orbs. The orbs began to glow and levitate around his wrist. He felt the energy flowing through him. It was almost overwhelming. He had never imagined such power could be his!

He let the energy flow out of him. Black energy shot out his hand, heading straight toward the table. The energy colluded with the table and turned into a dome of energy that exploded. Magus held back the laughter that he so wanted to have come from his mouth.

He turned to Flea, who was staring at the table with wide eyes. Magus knew that none of her shadow magic had an effect like that. And he knew that she knew that as well.

"So Flea. Who has the better magic now?"

Flea turned to him, her eyes still wide. That just made Magus grin widely. Slowly, Flea's eyes went back to their normal size, but she was far from happy.

"You need those stupid orbs to cast shadow magic..." she muttered.

That just made Magus grin even more. He knew that Flea was going to be following him around for the rest of the day, but he didn't care. He could use shadow magic. He could finally use the most powerful magic ever.

Lavos was as good as dead.

He was heading to the door, with Flea behind him, when he almost ran into Slash. The tall swordsman peered into the room.

"What happened?" he asked. "And who did it?"

Magus grinned even wider. "It was me, actually. Just practising some magic. I'll fix the table later, but I need to get something from my room." He brushed past Slash and walked as quickly as he could down the corridor without looking like he wanted to get away. He could hear Flea beginning to pester Slash.

Magus chuckled to himself. _I got rid of an annoyance in the form of Flea, but more importantly; I have what I need. Now I just need to find out how to summon Lavos to me._

_This day can't get any better._

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you like this. Didn't spend too much time on the characterizations, but it is a short story. Please leave a review and thank you! 


End file.
